1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for suspending plants in sunlet areas, and more specifically to frames adapted to be attached to the inside of window frames for suspending potted houseplants adjacent to the glass pane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of plant holders are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 172,011 discloses a horizontal rail permanently secured to each side of the window frame and having sliding pot supports disposed thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 328,926 discloses a set of rings for supporting frusto-conical pots in a cantilevered position in front of the window sill. U.S. Pat. No. 342,476 discloses a vertical pole supported by horizontal rods attached to brackets on the window frame and in turn supporting radial clusters of pot-supporting disks. U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,241 discloses a shelf suspended by hooks from the top rail of the lower window sash. U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,582 discloses screw-extensible vertical poles, with extending pegs, for car windows. U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,612 discloses a bracket affixed to the top rail of the lower window sash and pivotally supporting rod members terminating in hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,761 discloses a vertical spring-loaded pole which stands on the window sill and provides projecting pegs for supporting plants. However, most conventional plant holders suffer from the defect that they interfere with the opening and closing of the window or with the placement of curtains and draperies. Many of them also do not adapt to different sizes of windows.